Save the Worlds!
by The Chortling Mermaid
Summary: What if the heroes took their time in going to Castle Bleck? Includes a frustrated Tippi, a gamer Mario, a confused Bowser, a wet Luigi, and an indecisive Peach! Warning: Crack fic, kinda silly.


**A/N: Hey, Friend of Fawful here! Hope your Summers are going well. I'm still working on my other fanfics, but I had a hard time coming up with some ideas. So, I decided to write a random crack fic! :) Please let me know what you think. **

The purpley-black void covered almost the entirety of Flipside's sky. All worlds were waiting to be saved by the four heroes of the prophecy.

But where were they?

"Mario! I think you have enough tokens!"

"Yeah!" Mario replied, ignoring his Pixl guide. Mario had been in the arcade for nearly two hours-two hours that Tippi might add, they _really_ didn't have. He was trying to get to the last level of Tilt Island, but he couldn't.

"The worlds are about to get sucked into a black hole thingy, and you're wasting time playing a stupid game!" Tippi exclaimed, "You're supposed to be the hero! Luigi, talk some sense into your brother." She turned around, but Luigi was no longer behind her. Tippi made some kind of exasperated noise.

None of the heroes were behind her.

Mario stepped back into the arcade. Tippi frantically looked around the small room; the other three heroes were nowhere to be found...until...Bowser walked in with a ton of orange mistakes in his arms.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR FOOD?" Tippi screamed.

"I dunno, Dyllis said her oven was naughty or something."

"You have to follow the recipe in the DS duct taped to the wall!" The butterfly scolded.

"What difference does it make?" Bowser grunted, shoving the mistakes into their hammerspace.

"Those. Only. Restore. 1. HP." Tippi twitched a little bit. Then she wondered how Bowser even got back to Flipside, since Mario was the only one who could flip, and they never asked the little orange fluffy guy to build the pipe. Tippi grimaced, she was pretty sure they had a Dyllis Deluxe, too.

"I don't get it."

"HP is how the game measures our health...if it hits 0, we die."

"What game?" Bowser grunted, crossing his arms.

The fourth wall only sighed, as Super Paper Mario made it crack every two minutes of gameplay.

"Nevermind!" Tippi exclaimed, realizing she was upsetting the crumpled heap that was the fourth wall. "Where are Peach and Luigi?"

"Beats me, do you really think I know or care?" Tippi did not answer the question, and merely flied out of the arcade in search for the other "heroes". Tippi did not have to look far to see Luigi swimming away from a vicious-looking fish.

Oh, that's right, Mario, Peach, and Bowser were the only ones that the fish remembers not to eat. Personally, Tippi wanted to put the fish in Gloam Valley so it wouldn't be all alone, and could swim with the cheep cheeps, but the game wouldn't let her.

Suddenly, Luigi resurfaced, and Mr. L's theme played alerting the player of the similarity between Luigi and the mysterious man.

"I don't-a wanna be a pile of-a bones!" He was trying to pull himself out of the water, while Captain Gills pulled his feet down with his mouth. Luigi super jumped in a similar way as the mysterious Mr. L did, and won. His hat fell off onto the floor.

"Hey, Tippi." He greeted, picking up his hat.

"Luigi...I'm not even going to ask. Go get your brother out of the arcade."

"Uhhhh, well, okay." Luigi did not look thrilled. The man put on his hat, but it was inside out.

"Luigi, your hat's on wrong." Tippi told him, and watched him correct the mistake. She felt like she should have noticed something, but shrugged it off.

Finding Peach was far more difficult than the other three. She had to use an elevator and everything! Eventually she looked in the card shop, Catch a Dream, and found the pink-clad princess.

"Okay, now I'd like to sell this Goomba card." She heard Peach say to the cashier.

"Are you sure? This is a common card, but it's very cool!"

"Hmm, uh." She hesitated.

"That's okay...take your time. These cards can hold such meaning." Tippi rolled her non-existent eyes.

"No, I think I'll keep it." Peach decided after two minutes.

"I understand. Would you like to sell a different card?"

"Yeah, can I sell this Tippi card?"

"Hey! Peach! That one's mine!" Tippi yelled, unsure of why she suddenly cared about her card.

"Are you sure? It's very rare."

"Hmmm, I-" Peach didn't finish the sentence before she was warped to the arcade by the angry Pixl guide.

"Hey!" Peach exclaimed indignantly.

"Guys, focus! We need to save the worlds!" Tippi reprimanded, trying so hard not to scream.

"The void will-a wait for us to-a finish preparing. Otherwise the game would-a have a bad ending." Mario said.

"Mario...you just said more than one word." Tippi acknowledged.

"Well, of course-a he did! What'd you-a think? That he-a was only-a programmed to only-a say one word at a time?" Luigi defended his big bro.

"Kinda." She admitted. Tippi now had a serious headache, well she _would_ if she had a head. "Wait. The void won't wait! It's an uncontrollable force! That's why you're all here!"

"Nah, when-a Mario and I have to-a rescue Peach, we take a ton of time and-a get all the-a items we can-a carry. Even when the Shroobs attacked."

"You did _what?_" Peach screeched, "So what you're telling me is you took your time and left me with Bowser for longer than I needed to?"

"Hey, at least we-a even rescue you. Who else would-a...Toad?"

Peach opened her mouth to retaliate, but Tippi cut her off.

"Stop! Stop fighting! We need to get to Flopside so we can save all the worlds!"

"I thought we could only open the door in Flipside." Bowser groaned.

"Didn't you see the door draw itself when we put in the pure heart?" Tippi muttered.

The fourth wall twitched.

"What was that?!" Peach shouted.

"I don't know...the void, probably." Tippi then decided to teleport them to Flopside tower.

"AAAH! Scary door!" Luigi screamed.

"Hey, I might fit in this." Bowser thought out loud.

Merlon and Nolrem walked away. The "heroes" and Tippi opened the door.

Then all the worlds trembled and the void sucked everything into nothingness.

...Just kidding, they saved all the worlds, finally.

**So, I have a little favor to ask. / If anyone here reads CBO: A-Z, I'm having a hard time coming up with an idea for my next chapter. If anyone has any suggestions/inspiration, if you could tell me in the reviews/PM or answer my poll, I'd really appreciate it. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
